


An Old Story Rewritten.

by Jiru_Ji



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiru_Ji/pseuds/Jiru_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old story with a new twist to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Story Rewritten.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some of my older fics here.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse  
thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no  
longer be a Capulet." a melodious voice said, drifting down from the  
balcony. A single, slender and pale hand was placed upon the figure's  
chest, bright eyes twinkling with emotion. Long dark hair spilled  
itself over slender, bare shoulders. Accenting the cream coloured  
dress. Lace ruffling lining the neckline and short sleeves.

Ruffled skirts brushed over the floor as the figure glanced downwards.  
Eyes fixing on the blond standing there.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Aerith whispered loudly  
from the side of the stage towards the blond. Irritation apparent in  
her tone. Said blond glared at her for a moment before straightening  
himself. "Fuck this shit, I'm out of here." He growled loudly,  
stomping a booted foot. "Ya commin' Vince?" He asked the figure on the  
balcony.

Vincent let out a huge sigh of relieve. "Yes. Yes, I'm coming." He  
gathered his skirts in one hand, gripping the railing of the balcony  
with the other and jumped down. The tall gunner twisted his ankle as  
he landed, sending himself falling towards the floor. Luckily, Cid's  
strong arms caught him, wrapping around him tightly before he hit the  
floor. Vincent let the other hold him for a moment, relishing in the  
feel of those strong arms around him. He pressed his face against the  
crook of the pilot's neck for a moment, breathing in his scent before  
pulling away and standing up.

"Cursed shoes" he muttered. Lifting his skirts he leaned down and  
freed his feet. Getting back up his ruby eyes immediately fixated  
themselves on Tifa and Aerith. "How can you girls walk in these?" Both  
girls just smiled at the undead gunner. "Special girl powers." They  
answered in unison.

Cid merely rolled his eyes at the two. "Stupid chicks." Aerith scowled  
at him. "You're one to speak, mister. You forgot your text."

"Yeah well, that's because it was stupid. Who'd want to know the lines  
of some sissy play where they can't even talk normally" He shot back.  
Letting out a huff he reached into his pocket, retrieving his pack of  
cigarettes and lighter. Turning away from the girls and back to  
Vincent the blond put a cig in his mouth and lit it. He took a deep  
drag before he asked. "Say Vince, any idea how we ended up here, re-  
enacting this sassy play?" The raven shook his head. "Not a clue." Cid  
just shrugged. "Probably too much booze again." He murmured.

"So..." Vincent began as they started walking towards the exit, eyes  
twinkling with mischief. "Want to help me get out of this dress? Maybe  
re-enact another part of the play? The one were Romeo and Julia  
consummate their love?"

Cid was grinning brightly, sky blue eyes roaming over his tall lover's  
body. Even dressed in a dress the man managed to look drop dead  
gorgeous. "Valentine, did I ever mention I love your way of thinking."

Vincent just brushed some stray strands of hair out of his face in a  
manner so seductive it should be illegal.


End file.
